Distant
by FallingR34lly
Summary: Naruto never thought he would see him again. And he never guessed what would happen once he did. When Sasuke and Naruto can't resist eachother and there lives crumble will they still stand by eachother. And what does to tomatos have to do with it.YaoiM


Naruto never thought he would see him again. And he never guessed what would happen once he did.

A multi-chapter fan fiction of the real life sorts.

SasuNaru.

Other couples too…

Warning: yaoi, drinking, puking, swearing, and my writing. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer…and I don't even own that….my mommy does. I love you mommy…ha, like you are reading this. I would be SO grounded for life.

Please enjoy.

--

Naruto's POV

--

First day of summer school. It is freezing, and I am in baggy pants and a stained white t shirt that is at least three sizes to big. My sneakers are too tight, my eyes are too tired, and my stomach is to empty, I don't know how they expect me to learn like this. I turn to my friend.

"Hey, when do they open the doors?" I said, Gaara turned my way and sighed. He looked at his cell. An obscenely expensive piece of work that he has to replace every three weeks, at best, and works as well as you would expect a stoner to.

"At 7: 25. It's only 7: 15." I sighed deeply. Classes started at 7: 49. Bitch. Looking across the road I looked at all the other kids coming to school in the middle of July. There were the stoners, the skippers, the preps that were too good to do their homework, the preps that were too stupid to do their homework, and kids like me and Gaara. The kids who honestly and for true did not understand. Well, Gaara was a little of everything, he smoked, he skipped, he was too good, he was too stupid, and he just didn't understand. He looked at me. "Naruto. This is going to be the day I kill someone. It really is." I laughed.

"Gaara, you say that every time we are out in public. School, the mall, the Wal-Mart pharmacy. When are you going to go through with it and get arrested already." He glared at me, a hint of a smile in his eyes. His face passive though, of course. Gaara was of the emo variety, so he did the three things emo's do best. Self mutilate, threaten small children and household pets, and shop.

"This might be it. And I can totally threaten people at the Wal-Mart pharmacy. It's like, 400 people long and everyone needs there meds. No glass door is gonna stop me when I run down to sporting goods and grab an axe." I shook my head and looked around again.

"The dont have axes in the sporting goods department…I don't even think we _have _a sporting goods department." He glared at me. All of a sudden my heart leaped up into my throat.

"Hey, Hey Gaara is that who I think it is…" I pointed across the street to a boy in a hoodie, the hood up, and on a skateboard. You could barley see his face, but I knew. From the way his body moved, the way he was just there…I knew.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe it's Uchiha. Isn't he supposed to be in Europe or something?"

"Uh, yah. France." I didn't bother to hide the surprise in my voice. As the boy got closer I knew for a fact that it was Sasuke Uchiha. I had not seen him in almost a year. He flipped the hood down and looked at me; I glanced into chocolate eyes before I looked down, pretending not to notice him.

"Hmm…oh dude, we can go in now." As I got up to walk into the school I looked back, only to see the back of his dark hoodie with a Konoha symbol on it.

The fucker still had my jacket.

--

Sasuke's POV

--

_I slammed the tan body against the disgusting orange chair that he had talked me into buying. Minus well get some use out of it. My mouth traveling along that delicious neck, down the sharp corner of his collar bone, and down his chest. His shirt was long gone, somewhere on my living room floor. _

"_Ahh…don't, don't stop Sasu." I smirked. _

"_I don't plan too." My voice was husky, I could feel him shake. I kicked off my Jordan's and moved my way onto the chair so I was fully on top of him. I could feel the hardness underneath his jeans and harshly grabbed it, my own dick hardening at the sound of his hiss. I began to rub him through the denim and attack his neck at the same time. _

"_Hahhh. Oh, god…ah…" I loved the fact I was reducing him into a moaning mass of nothing. I loved that he wanted me. I loved him. _

_Our lips crashed, my tongue going directly into his mouth, his taste assaulting me. Our tongues clashed, my hand making its way from the front of his jeans to the inside, feeling the heat of his hard on. I began to pump him slowly. His blue eyes popping open as he gasped. _

"_You like this?" he could not even talk, he only moaned. I moved my way down his chest, kissing all the way down his six-pack that I watched him build through years of weight training in the gym. I finally made my way down to the tip of coarse blonde curls, yanked down his pants, and watched as my mouth engulfed him fully. I was almost as turned on as he was. _

_Hands grabbed at my dark hair, this knee's came up, feet coming to rest on the chair as he revealed his hole to me. My hand slowly moved down and began to prepare him…_

"Dammit!" I screamed as I kicked the side of my wall. Why did I have to see him, why didn't he look at me? That blonde little ass hole, god I loved that ass hole.

"Sasuke, Are you OK?" My mother yelled up the stairs. I yelled back the standard 'I bumped my head' that all teenagers give their parents when they yell, turned on my ihome –A lovely MCR playlist- and tried to drown out the sound of his voice.

Failure, thy name is Sasuke.

--

--

--

Yah, just a sneak peak at the crap to come. –gets smacked- I mean the fan fiction to come. Please review.


End file.
